


WYNONNA EARP. LA ELEGIDA.

by juesba



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: POV Wynonna Earp, Protective Wynonna Earp, wyno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesba/pseuds/juesba
Summary: Lo que parecía un día más en Purgatorio, se acaba complicando. Una nueva especie acecha en el limite del pueblo. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista poner orden?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 3





	1. CAPITULO 1. ME LLAMO SAM.

**CAPITULO 1. ME LLAMO SAM**

Era un día más en Purgatorio. Volvía el frío y las llamadas a las tantas de comisaría, casi todas debidas a borrachos o algún que otro renacido.

Nada de lo que alarmarse por el momento. O eso pensaba Nicole, la Sheriff del pueblo, en cambio para Wynonna ese descanso y esa supuesta “paz / tregua /” le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero esa noche todo fue diferente. Una llamada nueva sacó a la sargento Haught de la cama.

-Cariño, tengo que irme, me acaba de llamar Jesse ha sucedido algo y tengo que salir.- Le susurró Nicole a su novia intentando no despertarla demasiado.

-Que ha pasado, quieres que llame a Wynonna? - Le contestó su novia todavía somnolienta. Waverly se incorporó ligeramente del colchón, y la miró con los ojos todavía medio cerrados por el sueño. Nicole se quedó embelesada mirando a Waves, era tan bonita.

-No tranquila, si pasa algo raro te llamaré, descansa, es super pronto… - Le dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente.

La pelirroja salió de casa, y montó en el coche, enderezó los espejos retrovisores, y salió quemando rueda. Su cabeza comenzó a pensar barajando varias opciones, ¿Wynonna borracha otra vez?, ¿Un renacido por Purgatorio ?. La sargento aparcó el coche enfrente de comisaría y bajó del coche asegurándose de llevar su pistola consigo. Cogió aire, y entró en comisaría.

-Sargento Haught, perdone las horas pero no sabía a quién llamar, está aquí… - Le dijo su compañero.

-Está aquí, quién.- Preguntó intrigada. Su compañero le invitó a entrar al despacho, abrió la puerta, y era de todo menos lo que se pensaba encontrar.

-Pero qué coño ..- Susurro para si misma

-Ha aparecido en las inmediaciones del bosque, venía sin documentación, en las condiciones que puedes comprobar… no se como se llama tampoco ha querido hablar. Nicole se quedó observándola, una niña de unos ocho años no más, estaba sentada en la mesa de su despacho. Con un peto muy raido, y unas zapatillas que dejaban bastante que desear, llevaba lo que parecían dos coletas deshechas acompañada de mugre en los brazos y cara.

-Hola pequeña ,¿cómo te llamas? le pregunta la pelirroja dulce.

La niña ni siquiera la mira, está mirando sus pies nerviosa.

-Yo me llamo Nicole, y este chico tan bueno de aquí se llama Jesse.- Sigue diciendo. La niña levanta la cabeza por primera vez, y la observa. Tiene la cara llena de pequeños arañazos, y unas marquitas de pequeñas ojeras.

-que te han hecho… Piensa preocupada.

Jesse le hace un gesto a la sargento para separarse unos metros de la niña, y que no pueda escuchar nada.

-Nicole, no podemos seguir manteniendo aquí a la niña… me voy a poner a investigar a fondo, de dónde viene, quien es su familia .. pero ya sabes cómo funcionan los protocolos, no tenemos permitido quedarnosla, no creo que sea tampoco el mejor ambiente para una cría, eso o bajarla a calabozos… pero visto y lo visto… -

-Tranquilo Jesse, gracias… me la llevaré a casa, seguro que a Waves no le importa, hablaré con Doc también para ver si sabe algo, buen trabajo.- Le contesta con determinación.

Jesse hincha el pecho con orgullo y asiente con la cabeza dejando a las dos chicas solas. Nicole se aclara la garganta y le tiende la mano a la niña que la mira desconfiada y baja de la mesa sola. _Empezamos bien_ , piensa con sarcasmo. La niña sigue a la más mayor como una autómata por la comisaría, mientras la pelirroja agarra unos cuantos informes para trabajar desde casa. Todavía no sabe muy bien que va a decirle a su chica, solo sabe que es una cría que necesita la ayuda de las dos. Entre pensamientos llega a casa, aparca el coche y baja con la niña al lado. Para su sorpresa se encuentra a Wynonna en el salón bebiendo de su taza favorita con su café mientras charla animadamente con su novia.

-Ey, ¿qué tal? una taza increíble verdad? - Le pica.

Una pequeña risa proveniente de la niña sale a relucir. Wynonna se corta enseguida y mira inquisitivamente a la pelirroja.

-Mi amor .. que? - Pregunta Waves con incredulidad.

Nicole se aparta levemente y muestra a la cría, que sonríe levemente mirando a Wynonna.

-Te ha parecido gracioso niña? - Le pregunta Wynonna amable.

La niña no contesta pero vuelve a sonreír levemente. De repente un estruendo hace sobresaltar a las chicas. Nicole por instinto agarra a la niña y la intenta poner detrás suyo para protegerla. Doc irrumpe como un elefante en una cacharrería, abriendo la puerta de un gran golpe y sacando su preciado revolver.

-Se te ha ido la puta cabeza Doc, baja la jodida arma- Le grita Wynonna fuera de sí. Waves se lleva la mano al pecho todavía muy asustada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-NICOLE, SEPARATE DE ESO YA… - Espeta Doc alterado.

-Mi amor… - Logra Waverly decir a duras penas a su chica.

La pelirroja extrañada mira a su alrededor, y baja la mirada hacia la niña. Se queda en shock. La niña tiene las pupilas rojas, y una expresión desafiante en su rostro. No sabe porqué pero sigue protegiendo a la niña, sin llegar a separarse de ella.

-APÁRTATE, VOY A DISPARAR-

-¿Qué ?, NO, es una niña joder -

-Nicole… es un renacido, aparta, no me lo hagas mas difícil…-

-Doc, no vas a disparar a un niño… baja el arma, no me hagas hacer esto… - Le espeta Waynonna, apuntando a Doc con el pacificador.

El vaquero, lentamente y visiblemente cabreado baja su revólver volviéndolo a meter a su funda. La pequeña, como si de magia se tratara, vuelve a sus rasgos de humana, y abraza a la pelirroja con fuerza escondiendo su cara con miedo.

-Cómo puede haber pasado el umbral, sin que le suceda nada, es una nueva especie ..? - Pregunta Waves alucinando mirando la escena impactada.

-Es como un nuevo pokemon ..- Contesta Wynonna con seriedad. Todos la miran con seriedad.

-¿Qué? no vayáis de listos ahora… no tenemos ni idea de que es, ni de quien…. Está claro que un renacido no es, pero tiene esa parte que me pone los pelos de punta, y ya lo aviso no voy a disparar a un niño, mi código o lo que queda de él, no me lo permite .. - Contesta para todos.

La pequeña saca ligeramente la cabeza de su escondite y mira a Nicole.

-Me llamo Sam ..- Contesta en un hilo de voz. Nicole le acaricia la cara con suavidad y le sonríe proporcionándole la tranquilidad que necesita.

-Hola Sam, me vas a tener que contar que está ocurriendo pequeña.- Afirma la pelirroja paciente.


	2. WYNONNA EARP. LA ELEGiDA.

La mañana andaba revuelta, los nuevos acontecimientos los mantenían ocupados. Una niña pequeña había aparecido de la nada, y en una forma bastante especial. ¿Cómo podía ser?.

Tenían una niña mitad humana, mitad renacido, tomando un batido de chocolate de Waves, en el sofá del salón. Wynonna no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, nerviosa, mientras soltaba frases inconexas. Por el contrario, Doc, le observaba receloso sin articular palabra, todavía alerta de la pequeña traga batidos. La pelirroja, en cambio era la única que se seguía manteniendo al lado de la pequeña, que junto con su novia intentaban sacarle información, que para variar, no sirvió para nada.

-A ver, pero hace cuanto que llegaste aquí, tanto mis compañeros como yo nunca te hemos visto merodeando por el pueblo- Waves, que estaba al otro lado de la niña, le toma la mano con una sonrisa, animándole a hablar.

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que me dejaron ellos aquí, y que tenía que venir a buscarla...- Contesta Sam apenada. 

-A quién.. ¿ a mí?- Le pregunta Wynonna frenando en seco. La niña asiente simplemente con la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, Wynonna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se planta delante de la niña y sacó el Pacificador, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces?- Pregunta la pelirroja incrédula. Wynonna no pensaba disparar, sólo quería comprobarlo. Cómo ella temía; el pacificador no se llego a iluminar, ni la niña se transformó. 

-¿cómo puede ser eso posible niña?- Pregunta Doc incrédulo. Nadie sabe que contestar ante semejante pregunta.

-Pero.. si te estaba apuntando con la jodida pistola...-

-Wynonna..- Le reprocha su hermana.

-Ya lo sé... pero sabía que no ibas a disparar, no eres cómo ellos.- Espeta la pequeña con determinación. 

-Pero, quienes son ellos, dime.. hazme un dibujo, un algo- Vuelve a preguntar la heredera ansiosa de respuestas.

De repente, un golpe sordo proveniente de afuera de la casa les hizo sobresaltarse a todos.

-Quedaos aquí, Doc, conmigo- Ordena Wynonna. Saca el pacificador, y sale al terreno seguido de Doc, que le va pisando los talones.

-Ahí..- Le señala Doc con el dedo.

La heredera achina los ojos, intentando divisar el objetivo. Ahí está. Tres individuos, están situados detrás de la verja. Los ojos rojos les delata, pero esta vez hay algo nuevo, una marca en el dorso de la cara hizo inquietarse a Doc.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunta Doc alterado. 

-La verdad.. no lo sé pero me da igual, van a volver al infierno.- Espeta la chica corriendo hacia ellos con el pacificador en la mano.

Doc, comienza a correr detrás para intentar protegerla, se oye el disparo. Wynonna se queda de piedra, el pacificador se ha iluminado, pero no les ha hecho ningún rasguño. 

-Mierda, tenemos problemas..- Le dice al chico dando unos pasos hacia atrás. 

-Déjala en paz..- Grita una vocecita corriendo hacia ellos.

Wynonna se gira aterrada, Sam va directa hacia ellos, transformada. Sus ojos rojos como el rubí centellean en el oscurecido cielo. 

-Sam, ven aquí- Grita Waverly en vano. Nicole, por instinto, saca su pistola colocándose delante de Waves y disparando hacia los tres seres que se encuentran detrás de la verja de las inmediaciones de los Earp, pero nada parece que les afecta.

Uno de ellos, sonriendo con suficiencia levanta el brazo hacia la niña, a distancia, como si de un muñeco se tratara, le hace levitar varios metros del suelo, dejando a la niña pataleando en el aire. 

-Wynonna, ayúdame- Suplica Sam entre gritos.

Wynonna, mira hacia la niña asustada, vuelve a girarse rápidamente para apuntar con el pacificador hacia uno de ellos, pero desaparecen rápido, como si de humo se tratara. La niña, acto seguido cae de bruces contra el suelo.

Waverly viendo lo que ha ocurrido, su instinto sobre protector sale a flote y corre hacia ella, pero Nicole la detiene, esperando que fuera la heredera quien se acercara a ella, ya que era a quien le había pedido ayuda.

Wynonna se acerca corriendo a la niña y le abraza tirándose al suelo. La niña se sube encima de ella, todavía con los ojos rojos, y comienza a llorar. Al sentir el cuerpo calido de Wynonna, se siente protegida y como por arte de magia, su cara se relaja, y sus ojos vuelven a ser un almendra chocolate.

Wynonna le mece suavemente, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar para calmarla.

-Tranquila pequeña estoy aquí... Vamos a descubrir quienes son, no te va a pasar nada..- Le susurra tranquilizándola. La niña esconde su pequeña cara en su pecho y se abraza fuerte. Su llanto comienza a cesar. Doc se acerca a ellas, y se agacha a la altura de las dos, acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

-Wynonna vamos dentro, tenemos que trazar un plan..- Le dice todavía alerta por la situación vivida.


End file.
